<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Game for the Galaxy - Episode VIII: The truth will set you free by FilmOSophie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326392">The Game for the Galaxy - Episode VIII: The truth will set you free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie'>FilmOSophie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Has he read her mind? Kylo’s observations seem a continuation of her own thoughts. But while his words appear to be a newly acquired ability through the Force field that united them, they were a personal conclusion of his own reasoning. He also thought a lot about their first encounter and what followed after...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Game for the Galaxy - Episode VIII: The truth will set you free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Absolute truth is the ultimate drug. She was the only person who dared call him out of his hiding place. It was she who awoke the dragon, by forcing him to face the truth. <br/>He has been hiding all his life. He used to hide his darkness from his parents, ashamed of his lack of control. Then Luke’s discretion allowed him to hide his connection with Snoke. But this girl showed no scruples when she invaded his mind and read it aloud for him to hear and confront the truth he has hidden deep inside.<br/>She surpased him in cruel honesty. She surpassed Snoke even, who was aware of his weakness, but chose to keep an eye closed to his apprentice’s impersonation of Darth Vader while he served him well. As long as it did not interfered with his purposes, he allowed his lie to live.<br/>It was not Snoke who made him renounce his mask. It was her - scavenging in his mind for his darkest secrets. He has learned from her that the truth cannot harm him. Nothing from her could harm him, no matter how deep ran the scars she influcted.<br/>‘Knowing everything about me, you still extended your hand’ he observed, almost surprised by the sound of this conclusion. ‘I did not have to lie to you to win your favor.’<br/>Rey remembered the night on Ahch-To and the circumstances that propelled her towards that seemingly mindless gesture. Abandoned by Luke and deceived by the darkness, only Kylo Ren remained at her side, listening patiently. As a person who has experienced pain himself, he seemed to understand her loneliness and purposelessness. The same purposelessness which has propelled him into the hands of darkness tempted her to extend her hand towards him, oblivious of the fact that she will reach him across the stars.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>